Hereafter
by DraconisChantal
Summary: Wendy Darling telah menanti begitu lama, sampai akhirnya— / "Kau siap untuk memulai petualangan baru, Wendy?"


Hereafter

Hereafter – DraconisChantal

Peter Pan – J.M. Barrie

-oOo-

Menanti selama 50 tahun, Wendy mulai berpikir bahwa semuanya sia-sia. Lalu? / "Kau siap untuk memulai pertualangan baru, Wendy?"

-oOo-

"_Peter, kau janji akan datang lagi, kan? Kau tidak akan mengingkari janjimu, kan?_"

Lelaki itu mengangguk. Siluetnya tampak begitu indah di bawah penerangan matahari yang samar. Di sampingnya, setitik cahaya kecil mengeluarkan suara berisik tanda ketidaksetujuan.

Di kala itu, Wendy tak peduli mengenai waktu. Kapan Peter akan datang, Wendy sendiri tidak tahu. Hal yang Wendy Darling ketahui hanyalah bahwa Peter akan mengunjunginya—mungkin besok, minggu depan, atau tahun depan. Waktu bukanlah masalah besar bagi Wendy. Dia bisa menunggu Peter selamanya, asalkan Wendy dapat melihat wajah runcing Peter yang dihiasi oleh seringaiannya.

"_Peter, kau takkan lupa akan diriku? Berjanjilah agar kau tidak akan lupa..._"

Lagi, lelaki itu mengangguk—kali ini dengan senyuman lebar di wajah. Senyuman itu menenangkan hati dan menjernihkan pikiran Wendy yang sedang kalut, agaknya tidak siap dengan perpisahan yang harus ia hadapi. Namun, bukankah di balik sebuah perpisahan selalu ada awal yang baru?

Wendy selalu menanti-nanti awal baru tersebut. Setiap hari, dirinya akan mengintip keluar jendela begitu matahari mulai terbenam dan digantikan oleh bintang-bintang yang bergelimang di langit malam. Setiap dirinya tak menemukan orang yang ia nantikan, Wendy akan mendesah pelan, berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya, lalu berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, "Lima menit lagi. Mungkin aku akan menunggu lima menit lagi."

Terkadang, lima menit terasa begitu singkat. Di saat lain, lima menit terasa seperti selamanya. Dan mungkin, _lima menit_ adalah metafora yang menggambarkan penantian Wendy—hanya sebentar, tapi memakan waktu seumur hidup.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, kedua adiknya mulai melupakan Peter, berhenti menanti bersama Wendy dan meninggalkan gadis tersebut menunggu seorang diri. Beberapa tahun kemudian, Wendy mulai berpikir bahwa Peter sudah mulai lupa, dan bahwa lima tahun terasa bagaikan lima menit di Neverland. Lambat laun, tak ada lagi gairah dalam diri Wendy untuk menanti. Semua jenis bisikkan pesimistis mulai terngiang dalam kepalanya. _Mungkin lelaki itu takkan datang_. _Mungkin lelaki itu bertemu dengan gadis fana lainnya ketika ia mencari-cari bayangannya. Mungkin—mungkin selama ini Wendy tidak memiliki arti khusus bagi _Peter.

Peter...

Sudah berapa lama Wendy tidak bertemu dengan lelaki itu?

Sudah lima puluh tahun, mungkin lebih. Kendatipun begitu, kenangan akan Neverland masih terasa begitu segar dalam otak Wendy, seolah-olah petualangan mengasyikannya baru terjadi kemarin sore. Wendy ingin melupakan semuanya. Semua kenangan yang membuat adrenalinnya berpacu kencang, seringaian Peter yang membuat jantungnya berdetak amat keras, serta perpisahan yang membawa air mata.

Bukankah lebih baik untuk melupakan?

-oOo-

Wendy Darling memandang langit-langit rumah sakit. Warna putihnya begitu bersih, sementara lampu yang menerangi seluruh ruangan tampak amat bersinar bak matahari. Matanya beralih menuju pergelangan tangan kirinya, memandang sedih selang-selang yang terhubung dari sana menuju mesin di sampingnya.

Mengangkat tangan untuk meraba rambutnya, Wendy mendesah pelan ketika merasakan beberapa helai surai coklatnya berjatuhan. Yah, kecantikan memang tak pernah bertahan untuk waktu yang lama...

Nyaris enam bulan Wendy berada dalam ruang inap rumah sakit, tergeletak tak berdaya di atas kasur dan hanya keluar dua minggu sekali untuk menghirup udara segar. Setiap kali dirinya diantar menuju taman rumah sakit yang begitu sederhana, Wendy menarik napas panjang, menjejalkan aroma _dandelion_ dalam indra penciumannya. _Dandelion_ mengingatkan Wendy akan Neverland—

Wendy tersenyum lemah ketika otaknya membayangkan figur Peter. Meski sudah begitu lama tidak bertemu, wanita itu tak pernah melupakan Peter. Semua detail-detail kecilnya masih terbayang begitu jelas.

"Mungkin Peter sudah berkunjung, tapi pergi lagi ketika melihat sosokku yang keriput dan beruban," gumam Wendy pelan, kemudian tertawa kecil mendengar selera humor rendahannya.

Meski Wendy benci mengakuinya, Wendy masih memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut. Mungkinkah Peter berkunjung beberapa tahun setelah pertemuan keduanya, kemudian pergi kembali karena penampilannya berubah? Karena Peter sudah melupakan seperti apa sosok Wendy? Mungkinkah Peter tak pernah menyadari bahwa wanita yang memangku anak-anak kecil adalah Wendy, gadis yang pernah berpetualang bersamanya selama satu malam? Mungkin Peter tidak tahu bahwa Wendy pindah, dan baru berkunjung setelahnya.

Wendy menepis pemikiran itu jauh-jauh. Tangannya meraba-raba lacinya, kemudian menarik buku tipis dari sana. Pada bagian depan buku tersebut, tulisan 'Lost Story: Peter Pan' terpampang besar.

Ia mulai membalikkan halaman. Satu demi satu, terus menerus, sampai pandangan matanya mulai kabur. Begitu berat... Wendy tak dapat menahannya. Memejamkan mata perlahan, Wendy memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

Sebelum Wendy tak sadar sepenuhnya, wanita itu mendengar bisikkan samar—

"_Selamat tidur, Wendy_."

-oOo-

Wendy terbangun dari kasurnya dengan napas memburu. Mengerjapkan mata biru lautnya, Wendy menelengkan kepalanya bingung. Pandangan matanya terasa amat ringan dan jernih, padahal Wendy memiliki masalah pengelihatan sejak berumur 48 tahun—

—oh.

Ketika ia menunduk, Wendy tidak menemukan sepasang kaki keriput yang tak berdaya untuk menopang beban dirinya sendiri. Alih-alih, ia menemukan kaki idealnya semasa kanak-kanak. Sepasang kaki yang ia bawa kesana-kemari, berlari-lari mengitari kota sepanjang hari. Sepasang kaki yang sama yang ia gunakan untuk menginjak tanah subur Neverland beberapa dekade lalu. Gaun biru cerahnya ikut melambai ketika ia menggerakkan kakinya.

Dan bukan hanya kakinya. Kedua tangannya yang mulus tampak putih pucat. Tak ada cincin _ruby_ pada jari manis tangan kirinya, tanda pengikat janji pernikahan yang Wendy anggap sakral.

Untuk pertama kali selama beberapa tahun, Wendy merasa _bebas_.

Wanita itu—gadis itu—kemudian menyadari kamar yang ia tempati, serta kasur dan dinding penuh renda-renda yang familiar. Boneka-boneka kesayangannya masih tergeletak di pojok ruangan, di atas lemari, di mana-mana.

_Tapi ini hanyalah mimpi._

Wendy mencubit tangannya keras-keras, kemudian memekik kesakitan. Dan ia sadar ini bukanlah mimpi. Namun, bagaimana caranya ia bisa—?

_Aku... mati?_

Wendy mengeluarkan suara tawa hambar. Ya, benar. Tidak mungkin ia kembali dalam raga masa kecilnya sementara ini bukanlah mimpi. Hal-hal seperti ini terlalu tinggi untuk diraih oleh logikanya.

Gadis bersurai coklat tersebut menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan keberanian. Kemudian, ia berseru di ambang pintu keras-keras, "Mom? Dad? Apakah kalian di bawah?"

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban sedikitpun, Wendy berseru kembali, "John, Michael!"

Satu-satunya yang menjawab hanyalah deru angin. Wendy bergidik, memandang ke arah jendela kamarnya yang lebar. Rasa-rasanya, jendela itu tertutup ketika ia bangun tadi.

Wendy menghembuskan napas ke telapak tangannya, mendesah pelan ketika merasakan kehangatan di sana. Ia melangkah menuju jendela untuk menutupnya (Wendy belajar bahwa angin tidaklah begitu baik untuk tulang pada usia 20-an), namun tindakan tersebut terhenti untuk ketika ia melihat warna oranye menghiasi langit—dan bintang pertama muncul.

Ini adalah utopia.

Wendy membiarkan dirinya sendiri hanyut di antara kekaguman sekaligus perasaan rindu. Waktu seakan-akan berhenti pada saat itu. Sudah lama dirinya tidak memandang ke arah langit sore dari rumah lamanya. Kalau tidak salah, Wendy pindah menuju rumah baru ketika ia berusia 20 tahun. Pada umur itu jugalah Wendy memutuskan untuk meninggalkan angan-angannya mengenai Peter yang mungkin akan datang, meski masih ada setitik perasaan bimbang tiap kali ia memandang langit.

Menahan napas, mata Wendy melebar ketika ia memandang siluet lelaki melayang-layang di atas langit, tidak lupa dengan setitik cahaya yang bergerak-gerak antusias.

Mungkinkah itu adalah—

"Peter!"

Peter Pan menyeringai. Ia mengulurkan tangan kasarnya ke arah Wendy, kemudian menggerakkan dagunya ke arah kanan. "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan lupa."

Wendy menggerakkan tangannya, sementara air mata menerobos pertahanan yang telah ia bangun. Tersenyum, Wendy menggenggam tangan Peter erat-erat seraya menikmati sensasi ketika debu peri menyentuh kulitnya. Wendy mendongak, memandang wajah Peter untuk beberapa saat. Tak ada yang berubah. Lelaki itu masih menyimpan senyum nakalnya.

"Kau siap untuk memulai pertualangan baru, Wendy?"

Suara dentingan jam terdengar begitu keras. Pada saat itu, Wendy hanya mengetahui satu hal: _Lima menit itu telah usai_.

**FIN**

[_Sorry for the _gaje_ness_]


End file.
